mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
MLS Wiki:Creative Corner
Welcome to the Creat!ve Corner! You can wr!te fanf!ct!on, post fanart, d!scuss !deas and content, place headcanons, and more! Please read the rules before posting! ~ M!x!ng!tall Rules # Nothing explicit. Come on, keep it PG. # Do not edit anyone else's work unless they say it's okay or if it's a collaborative work. # Please don't write or post anything that's harassing another user. # If it's not your's, don't post it. # ALL FANDOMS ARE ALLOWED! Don't go around telling people not to post something just because of it's fandom. # Report anything to staff if neended. # Have fun~ Fan Art Put your Fan Art here! Dalestar Gribble.png|Dale Gribble Homestar combination prinsstingy.png|Stingee is da keeng IMG 0368.jpg IMG 0365.png IMG 4772.jpg IMG 4771.jpg IMG 0297.png IMG 0258.png IMG 0253.png IMG 4674.jpg IMG 4673.jpg Sketch-1494417670597.png Zrchnupls.png IMG 0425.png Sketch-1495974234434.png Sketch-1495974235551.png Sketch-1495912091859.png Sketch-1495893355034.png Sketch-1495893257969.png Sketch-1495893254862.png IMG 0697.png Happygril.png PicsArt 10-09-08.07.10.jpg IMG 0900.jpg Funny Pictures Nurp Filp..png IMG 3611.jpg Dat zaptor tho.png Help him 2.png Meltus lel.png Help him.png Lenny nurp 2.png Lenny rokit.png Lenny nurp.png Bandicam 2017-01-25 21-11-44-703.png Screenshot 20170126-162209.png Mixplz.jpg Gobbaplz.jpg Gobbanu.jpg Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-36-43.png OH MY ZAPZ.png DabSleeping..png Volectro Pls....png Sleep....png Sleepy booger.png Nerph.png Spooky.png Hheh.png Happy derp berp.png Berp's nightmare.PNG Mixels MEMES 14 - Elastico345.png Mixels MEMES 15 - Elastico345.png Screenshot 20170112-171456.png Screenshot 20170112-171559.png O'Buddy.jpg Klinker shooting stars meme.jpg Screenshot 20170112-171619.png Dorp.png 1487285939712.png Screenshot 20170207-075259.png Screenshot 20170217-071638.png Screenshot 20170217-072059.png Screenshot 20170217-071531.png 1494519671999.png Double Lucky.PNG Dat zorch tho.png Sad Shuff.PNG Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 7.48.06 PM.png 7rpq99.jpg F533442d77fda4fb0e4bb212773edcda08d00de80e30696d8696a7b93f8c3b45 1.jpg Tumblr static 8zgs6i7i0dooossw8c8kos44w 640 v2.png QuickMemo+ 2017-01-26-23-02-18~3.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-01-30-18-42-10~2.jpg ApsBecameATriangle.JPG Ded dribbal.PNG FAT KROG XD.PNG Dribbal Smerk.PNG HoEk.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-03-20-18-47-45~2.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-02-14-18-54-01~2.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-02-24-17-19-08~2.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-02-24-17-20-25~2.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-03-20-18-47-25~2.jpg S p o n g e.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-01-26-23-02-18~2.jpg QuickMemo+ 2017-01-27-13-48-47~2.jpg Necctune.png Mrkey.jpg Lenny6.jpg Lenny5.jpg Lenny4.jpg MIXPLZ.PNG ZorchFart.png VULK'S 5 EYES PLZ.png IMG 1857.JPG CropperOutput1140502312.jpg D68a493b6db096a82e1ae130fa1ac6a5b2f98fb475c0f23b3f32dc5f2ae5a4bf.jpg Lenny bee.png Cringeptor3.PNG --- spongebob.png PumpkinPete'sReplacement.png 11021070 718062094959777 5296106120210173862 n.png Krumping Marge.png Kingnixl.jpg Fleemzur.png Trigsb.png Why spingeboi .png Zrch.png Oi spingeboib .png Ohyeahmrkrabs.png Top10bestanimefighters.png Krugtriggered.png Help me.jpg Dat zorch.png 2fast4me.PNG 0605ab86b54688683cb53cda132c6d49.jpg Who did dis.jpg Steven boi.png Derp steven.png Scary ZAPULK.PNG Hi ZaPpY.PNG Derpy Shuff.PNG Gobba pls.PNG Srysy teslo T-T.PNG B i t e.jpg 1b8.png Peeka.png PicsArt 05-17-05.40.21.jpg Lelfuny.png Funysnupi.png 93vw8k.gif IMG 0388.png Yellow flower.png Dodo.png IMG 0397.png PicsArt 05-19-03.00.36.jpg Mockingspongebobmeme.jpg PicsArt 05-17-05.40.21.jpg Dale is my spirit animal..png Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.20.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.20.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.18.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-20 at 5.22.08 PM.png Rwby vale arena nora valkyrie sprite wip by nightmarezenuki-d6v4vby.jpg Lit alien.gif Download (26).jpg Ed5a1a90aeb4dc1b2cb8346676d65abf.png Dfce47e162132814382.jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg Be-careful-who-you-call-ugly-in-middle-school-5605334.png 6b0947e1621326392d.jpg 2017-06-05 (28).png Sketch-1498311861801.png Hqdefault.jpg 1491608546329.png 1497557640147.png 1498226325564.png 1488581764183.png 65cfd69cea4649a5bec498c805738de2.jpg X4TnRDC.png 1273ef95afa34ffeaf4fabed7a2eab1b.jpg Images (3).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (1).jpg Images (4).jpg Layers.jpg Believe in yourself shrek.jpg 23e2759f47b1ab2938a3149b28e4f2eec7412d498e50146b914e011ce1f8c859 1.jpg 1fdb326d65ebd59791ff586b5543eeb7d42db01d hq.jpg Download (2).jpg Top 10 anime crossovers.JPG Adam makes me envy the death and the blind.JPG Okay get in.JPG Dasani.JPG ARKOS.JPG Not good anymore.JPG Cinder puppet.JPG Sodor Eclispe.jpg Careth.jpeg 2017-23-8--19-29-55.jpeg RpGUrjR.jpg IMG 6405.JPG CcW119SUkAAe7uV.jpg QqFbn4i.png KimJongDestroy.jpg DIb-1DFW0AESaCh.png DDCWD3aVoAAXN8u.jpg 6Ny5Yym.png PicsArt 08-29-07.56.01.jpg Fanfiction/Headcanons Write your fanfiction here! Fanfiction Boggles Birthday Gift ▪You're at Boggles birthday party, as this is 13th birthday. Boggle has always had a birthday party ever since the day he was born, and this the first time you've been invited! Boggle is playing pin the eyes on the vegetable, which is actually a lot of fun! “Oh! So close!” said Boggle “You know what time it is? IT'S PRESENT TIME!” Said Rare Boggle “Everyone, gather around!” Everyone at the party gets around a large table. Boggle smiles with joy. “First few presents are from Toriel, Clippy and Jadence!” Rare Boggle announced. Boggle opens their gifts. “Did you like our gifts?” said Toriel. “I don't like it...I LOVE IT!” Boggle shouted. Toriel, Clippy and Jadence seemed happy that Boggle enjoyed their presents. Freddie passes down his gift. “Open it, it's something special.” Freddie said. “What's this odd machine?” Boggle said. “Press the button, you'll see.” Boggle pressed the button, he turned into very rare Boggle! “Woah! Now this is what I call a upgrade!” Boggle said with joy. Freddie smiles. After more presents from other people, it your turn to give him a gift. “So name, what did ya get me? Boggle questioned. You give Boggle his present, he begins to open it. “*Gasp* It's what I've always wanted!” Boggle said. It was Windows XP Laptop, VHS converter and Gameboy Advance. “How did you know I was so interested in old technology?” Boggle questioned. Let's just I've been watching you, you looked at Rare Boggle. “Thanks for all the presents! I love each and every single one of them!” Boggle announced. (Few hours after the party) Boggle is seen messing around with his Windows XP. “Thank you name, I've always wanted to revisit the old days, when nothing really mattered…” Boggle said to himself. Headcanons The Dark Crystal/Labyrinth * I headcanon that before the Crystal broke and the Skeksis attacked the Gelflings, some Gelfings had children with a group of mysterious fairy-like creatures (I can't come up with a name for them so bear with me). The offspring could be described as and split into 3 groups: The small, mischievous Fairies, the horrid, ugly Goblins, and the beautiful, humanoid Faes (I know that Faes and Fairies are technicalily the same thing, but I'll explain later). The Faes were capable of altering time and space, changing their appearance, and were overall the most powerful of the Offspring, that is, if they become experienced enough. However, not long after The Crystal broke, the Offspring disappeared. The Fairies, Goblins and Faes were all transported to a strange land, on a different planet, in what was like an alternate dimension. Confused, The Offspring scrambled throughout the Strange Land, trying to find out where they are. The Offspring found that they weren't only creatures in the Strange Land. Some other creatures from Thra somehow came to the Strange Land. Eventually, the Offspring and the Creatures forgot where they came from and what they were trying to achieve. The creatures grew and developed into the Dwarfs, the Fire Tribe (Which would later shrink into the Fire Gang), and several anthropomorphic animals. Everything was peaceful, until the Faes, using their magical abilities, took almost complete control over the Strange Land. The Faes, who were split into several clans, were now basically the dominant species in the Strange Land. As the Fae clans ruled, a clan (which I'll call the Labyrinth Clan for obvious reasons), led by Ashburne the Great, a Fae rumored to have legendary traits, attacked the Goblin City, which was, of course, home to the Goblins, the ugly ones of the Offspring. The Labyrinth Clan later became the Goblin Kingdom once the Labyrinth Clan gained enough territory, named after the Offspring that mostly inhabited it. The Goblin Kingdom grew into the largest Fae-ruled kingdom in the Strange Land. The Prince of the Goblins, Jareth, learned to alter Time and Space from his father, the Goblin King. Once Jareth became King, he slowly started to feel bored and empty. During his rule, he fell for Mizumi, Queen of Moraine, but then ditched her because he felt she didn't actually love him (She did, and that actually happened in the manga, Return to Labyrinth). Jareth built a Labyrinth surrounding the castle after, so nobody could get to his heart (That happened in Return to Labyrinth as well). Jareth then, in the 70's - 80's, fell for a girl named Sarah and then kidnaps her brother because go watch Labyrinth right now please. - Mixingitall Ideas and Content Discuss here! OC's Mixels To add OC Mixels here, make a separate page, like so: MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/NAME OF MIXEL HERE Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "By (your username". * [[MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/Burnie - By Snoof * MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/Crustee - By Snoof * MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/Shooter - By Snoof * MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/Volter - By Snoof Tribes To add OC tribes here, make a separate page, like so: MLS Wiki:Creative Corner/NAME OF TRIBE HERE Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "By (your username". Other [[Category:Other Stuff